


La monture

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 百合發現了真相
Kudos: 1





	La monture

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人稱獨白注意

這是獻祭。

我會把我的心鑿出來給你，從最陰暗的石縫中挖掘所有不可告人的秘密，謊言的劍尖直指要害。

你將你的毒藥餵給我，冰冷的文字從我仰起的脖頸淌下。螻蟻撕咬著我的喉嚨，你還在劇毒裡參了蜜。

我甘之如飴，我已成為你的信徒。我四周是一片荒涼沙漠，迷住我雙眼的塵土卻建起夢裡才見得到的海市蜃樓。在聖壇的中央我望著自己被剖開，你趨前捧起那顆熾熱跳動的心，絲毫不害怕火焰會將你反噬。在床笫間你輕聲低語，匕首的鋒刃穿透紗簾，我卻渾然未覺，任由你精準地割開內臟，釋放沈睡已久的惡魔。我也曾試探過你的忠誠，用來封侯的寶劍輕點你的肩頭，但用劍怎麼劈得著湛藍的海？我在黑暗中盲目地攻擊，取下遮眼的布條時卻發現淌血的是我自己，手臂上的疤痕蜿蜒，排成你跪在我面前嘴裡吐出的誓言。

你曾在我面前馴服過脫韁野馬，發狂的野獸向你沖來，你的眼神卻不見一絲動搖，溺死的是那匹可憐的坐騎，我為何從未發現被套上枷鎖的是我自己？

你帶領過我走進宮殿的堂皇富麗，在長得不見盡頭的走道裡你只距我數步之遙，卻好似永遠蟄伏於暗影。我早該發現你所謂的愛情只是射進我胸口的箭矢。夜裡你輕撥吟遊詩人的魯特琴，傾瀉而出的音符鐫刻在我心底，就著月光我以為那是如絲綢般純粹的情意，而那只是謊言的敗絮，鋪滿我沈睡的陵寢。

現在該是你回答的時候了，我高貴的騎士，為何你甘願放棄綻放的百合，去採擷路邊的野花？

不，你還是別說話，我不希望一睜眼看見糖蜜裹滿我無法動彈的身軀，被蜘蛛的網再度綑住的是我，你早已帶著那吉普賽女郎遠走高飛。我能原諒你啊，我尊貴的騎士，我能藏起你的謊言，抹去你的不忠，蓋住你曾經在我肌膚上鑿出的傷口。我能洗淨我自己成為又一張乾淨純潔的畫布，重新擁抱你鎖子甲下的線條紋路。

只要你願意在我面前起誓。

我要你掐斷情慾的野火，釘死那不潔的靈魂，我要那吉普賽女郎翠綠的身影在絞刑架上搖晃。

就當是為了我吧，我親愛的騎士，我將會同樣親暱地呼喊你的名，我將會同樣至死不渝地愛你。

只要你願意起誓，我便再次歸屬於你。


End file.
